greenychannelfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by The Greeny Channel
The list of shows that The Greeny Channel aired. Greenytoons Notice: If they were from ToonWorld, they came from the USA (TW is ToonWorld), but renamed to Greenytoons in 1995. *Beware, the Creeps (1982) (TW) *Wacky Movies of Daniel Gomez (1982-Present) (TW) *Space Herriman (1967-2002) (TW) *The Holy Adventures of Jesus Christ (1989-1999) (TW) *Cuckooland (1988) (TW) *Dream Small (1990-1997) (TW) *Snaily the Snail (1988-2000) (TW) * Gree City (1985-2014) * Fandom Greenytoons (1988-present) *Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse (1988-1998; 1998-present, reruns) *Gree Yoshi (1988-1995; 1996-present, reruns) *The Tina the Tapper Show (1989-present) *Geo's World (1989-2013; 2013-present, reruns) (TW) *The New Adventures of Snaily the Snail (1989-present) *Punic Circle (1989-2002) *Green Bob (1990) (TW) *The New Cuckooland (1990-present) *Barshquetown (1990-present) *Filishabella The French Poodle (1990-present) *Burry The Furry Polar Bear (segment of Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse) (1990-1997; 1998-present, reruns) *The Geo Team (1991-present) *Pokey The Blue Koala (segment of Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse) (1992-1997; 1998-present, reruns) *Nicolas' World (1992-present) *Mouseman and Cheeseman (1992-present) *The Eggheads (1992-present) *The Pizza Boy Show (1993-present) *Derk The Crazy Donkey (1993-present) *Danny City (1992-2009) *Hev's World (2000-present) *Greeny Phatom (1995-present) *The Nerd Gamer (1995-present) *The Jendersons (1995-present) *Dr. Beanson (1996) *The Gummieland Show (1996-present) *The Beanson City (1996) *Earthy's World (1996) *Jake's World (1997) *Nigel meets World (1997) *Greeny TV (1997-2003) *Holler The Hyena (1998-present) *Chowder The Elphant (1998-1999) *Jammer The Speedy Hedgehog (1999) *Greeny Phatom: The Xperience (1999-present) *The Luckie Files (2000-present, Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse was renamed) *Luke City (2000-2006) *Barry's World (2002-present) *Pinky Robot GX (2003-present) *Geo City (2004) *World of Jake (2005) *Cocoa's World (2006) *Geo Guy Gone Crazy (2007-present) *Greeny Phatom Forever (2008) *Finley's World (2011-present) *Magic-Mario's World (2011-present) *Revamped Greeny Phatom (2011) *Greeny Phatom 3D (2012-present) *Bryan's World (1995-2006) *Adventures of Microsoft Sam and Friends (2010) *Greeny Michael (2010) *Kenny City (2011-present) *Little Guy's Cyberchase (2005-2008) (Reruns 2012-Present) GoAnimate series (2010-present) *The GoAnimate Adventures of Brian & Eric (Starring Videos they made powered by GoAnimate) *The GoAnimate Grounding Stories (starring Memy9909 Gets Grounded + worldofjake2012's Max's Groundings and other people who gets grounded; A segment to The GoAnimate Adventures of Brian & Eric) Greeny Jr. Shows Just for Preschoolers *Sesame Street (1982-present) *Play with Me Sesame (2002-present) *Blue's Clues (1996-present) *Muppet Babies (1988-present) *Pee Wee's Playhouse (1988-present) *Bob The Builder (1998-present) *Teletubbies (1998-present) *Little Bear (1999-present) *The Wiggles (1998-present) *It's a Big Big World (2006-present) *LazyTown (2005-present) *Mister Rogers Neighborhood (1982-present) * Gullah Gullah Island (1994-present) * Zoboomafoo (1999-present) * Between the Lions (2000-present) *Thomas & Friends (1984-present) * Jakers! (2003-present) * Barney & Friends (1992-present) * Greeny Phatom Jr. (1996-present) * Beakman's World (1998-present) * Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-present) * Rolie Polie Olie (1998-present) * Oobi (2002-present) * PB&J Otter (1998-present) * Dragon Tales (1999-present) * Curious George (2006-present) * Little Bill (1999-present) * Clifford The Big Red Dog (2000-present) * The Magic School Bus (1996-present) * Maya & Miguel (2004-present) * Sagwa (2001-present) * The Koala Brothers (2004-present) * The Bearenstain Bears (1985) (2003-present) * The Bearenstain Bears (2003) (2003-present) * Franklin (1997-present) * Reading Rainbow (1983-present) * Kipper (1997-present) * Tiny Planets (2002-present) * Stanley (2001-present) * Jojo's Circus (2003-present) * Higglytown Heroes (2004-present) * Out Of The Box (1998-present) * The Book Of Pooh (2001-present) * Cailiou (2000-present) The Greeny Adult Channel shows Just for Teens and Adults *Beavis and Butt-Head (2002-present) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2002-2010) *Aqua Unit Patrol Squad 1 (2011) * Austin City Limits (1988-present) * NCIS (2004-present) * The Good Wife (2010-present) * Madame Sanctuary (2012-present) *Aqua Something You Know Whatever (2012) *Gorok The Angry Gorilla (2002-present) *Queer Duck (2003-present) * King of the Hill (2013-present) *Robot Chicken (2005-present) * How to Get away With Murder (2015-present) *1000 Ways to Die (2008-present) *C.O.P.S. (2002-present) *The Grand Theft Auto Show (2002) *G4's Top 100 Video Games (2002-present) *G4's Tokyo Game Show (2002-present) *G4's Cheat! (2002-present) *Peeson and Poothead (2003) * Empire (2015-present) * The Great British Bake Off (2010-present) * Call the Midwife (2011-present) * Family Matters (2002-present) * Happy Tree Friends TV (2013-present) * Eddsworld (2009-present) * Acorn Madness (2028-present) * Africa (2014-present) * The Kardashians (2015-present) *G4's Game Makers (2002-present) *G4's Code Monkeys (2007-2009) *Bleach (2006-present) * Family Ties (2012-present) * Takeshi's Castle (1999-2002) * BBC World News (1995-present) * Once Upon a Time (2012-present) *South Park (2004-present) * Last of The Summer Wine (1995-present) * Game of Thrones (2014-present) * Nature (1982-present) * EastEnders (1998-present) *Striperella (2005-present) * Father Ted (2015-present) * A Place of Our Own (2009-present) *Roger and Waco's The Damn Show (2005-present) *The Angry German Kid Show (2007-present) * The Big Bang Theory (2009-present) * France 24 (2012-present) * Family Guy (2000-present) * The Cleveland Show (2009-present) * Curb Your Enthusiasm (2009-present) * American Dad! (2005-present) * Attack on Titan (2015-present) * Family Matters (2004-present) * Super Mario Logan Show (2010-present) * Breaking Bad (2013-present) * Angry Video Game Nerd (2004-present) * Nostalgaia Critic (2011-present) * Crime Scene Investigation (2005-present) * Black-ish (2015-present) * Step by Step (2006-present) * Cartoon Hangover's Bravest Warriors (2012-present) * The Royle Family (2002-present) * Superjail! (2010-present) * Castle (2014-present) * Revenge (2015-present) * Scandal (2015-present) * Downton Abbey (2010-present) * Benidorm (2008-present) * Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon (2004-present) * Super Inflati-force (2010-present) * NOVA (1982-present) * Friends (2002-present) * Mr. Pickles (2015-present) * Father Brown (2015-present) * The Royal Family (1993-1999) * The Vampire Diaries (2008-present) * True Blood (2011-present) * Team Fortress 2: Tha Adventurz (Upcoming) * The Simpsons (2000-present) * Geo TV (2000-present) * Nova (1982-present) * Zits: The Animated Series (1999-present) * Ian and Anthony (2013-present) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (2010-present) * Air Crash Investigation (2002-present) * Overly Attached Girlfriend: The Series (2013-present) Other shows * Looney Tunes (1988-present) * Tom and Jerry and the MGM Stars (1988-present, Original Letterbox (CinemaScope Cartoons)) * Mouse Factory (1988-present) * The Woody Woodpecker Show (1988-present) * Paramount Cartoons Presents (1988-present) * The Popeye Show (1988-present) * The Flip the Frog Show (1988-present) * The Angry Birds vs. The Bad Piggies Show (2010-present) * Gumby Adventures (1988-present) * Underdog (1988-present) * Mr. Bean (2000-2001) * The Muppet Show (1988-present) * The Lammy & Mr. Pickles Show (1991-present) * Garfield & Friends (1990-present) * The Fruitties (1989- (Spanish); 1995- (Worldwide Dub)) * The Family-Ness (1988-present) * Jimbo and the Jet-Set (1990-present) * The Raccoons (Canadian TV Cartoon Series; 1990-present) * Bobby's World (1990-present) * The Jan and Jason Show (1991-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * Rugrats (2007-present) * Doug (2002-present) * Pokemon (2003-present) * The Bob Clampett Show (2002-2011, 2013-) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (2003-) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (1993-present) * Inuyasha (2006-present) * Rocko's Modern Life (1995-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2003-present) * Fat Dog Mendoza (2002-present) * El Chavo: The Animated Series (2008-present) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2009) * The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2004) * Jim Henson's Dinosaurs (1992-present) * Oggy and The Cockroaches (2000-present) * Dragon Ball (1996-1999) * Dragon Ball Z (1999-2004; 2013-present) * Dragon Ball GT (2004-2010) * Dragon Ball Kai (2012-present) * Sailor Moon (2003-2006; 2015-2017) * Doraemon (1988-present) * Hamtaro (2004-present) * Azumanga Daioh (2002-present) * Parappa The Rapper Anime (2001-2004) * Rodney's World (2002-present) * Pani Poni Dash (2005-2010) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010-present) * Naruto (2004-2006) * Naruto Shippuden (2008-present) * One Piece (2006-present) * Pokémon (1999-present) * Cubix (2002-present) * Spider-Man (1998-2002) * Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-present) * The Incredible Hulk (1998-present) * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-present) * Iron Man (1998-2004) * Iron Man: Armored Adventures (2009-present) * Godzilla: The Series (1998-present) * The Fairly OddParents (2001-present) * Clarence (2015-present) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2004-present) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!/The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3/Super Mario World (1992-1997) * The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog (1993-2000) * Donkey Kong Country (2000-2006) * Steven Universe (2015-present) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (2010-present) * The Charile Brown & Snoopy Show (1988-present) * Ed Bighead's Dumb Show (2000) * Happy Tree Friends TV (2006-present) * Dr. Who (1988-present) * Digimon (2004-present) * Happy Tree Friends (2004, 2007-present) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012-present) * The Looney Tunes Show (2012-present) * Acorn Madness Fanon: Ultimate Unleashed (2020-present) * The Daniel and Cindy Show (1999-present) * All Grown Up! (2004-present) * Arthur (1997-present) * Tj's World (1999-present) * Daniel's World (1990-present) * Poyopoyo Kansatsu Nikki (2012-present) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1991-1999, 2003) * Truma da Monica (1999-present) * Frankie Foster's Weird Adventures (2009-present) * ThunderCats (1988-present) * Dog City (1994-present) * Backkom/Bernard (2004-present) * The Adventures of BD (2002-present) * Leon (2009-present) * Loud and Charity (2013-present) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-Present) * Sitting Ducks (2001-2009) * The Eric Show (2013-2016) Category:The Greeny Channel Wiki